My Life, My Story
by lenebraes
Summary: Miley is a 16 year old girl who lived in Nashville, Tennessee with her parents. They left Tennessee when Miley got cancer and brought her to LA to give her the best treatment they could give her. 3 years later she moves back a lot happened since...
1. Chapter 1 It happend again

My life, My Story

Miley: *hears her alarm and wakes up and tries to push it off* Oh come on just 5 minutes more…

Dad: *screams from downstairs* Miley get down here I need to talk to you.

Miley: *opens her eyes pushes the alarm off and screams* I'm coming… *gets up and walks downstairs*

Dad: Miley, I have to get to work earlier today. Can you get Emily ready and then bring her to kindergarten?

Miley: Dad, that's nothing new…. I always do that. So why all of a sudden do you ask me to do it?

Dad: *gets nervous because his work called him this morning* Uh… just to make sure you'd do it.

Miley: It's ok. See you later dad. *kisses his forehead and walks back upstairs to get Emily ready*

Dad: Bye sweetie. *leaves to his work*

Miley: *opens the door of Emily's bedroom* Good morning sunshine. *goes over to Emily her little bed and shakes her softly*

Emily: *opens her eyes and smiles big* Morning!

Miley: *smiles as she sees Emily smiling* Lets get you ready for kindergarten, ok? *lifts Emily up in her arms*

Emily: *giggles while Miley takes her to the bathroom*

Miley: *puts her on the tablet next to the sink* Someone's in a good mood this morning? *smiles*

Emily: *nods while giggling*

Miley: So Emily what do you want to wear today? Pink, blue, green or purple?

Emily: *squeaks* PINK!

Miley: *smiles while picking out a pink dress, washes Emily up and then changes Emily* Now let's get you some breakfast young lady. *walks downstairs and feeds Emily*

Emily: *claps her hands when she's done* Time for kindergarten!

Miley: *smiles* Yeah, just wait until you're in high school sweetie. *puts the plates into the dishwasher and picks Emily up and then picks up her back bag* Ready to go?

Emily: *claps her hands again*

Miley: *giggles* I'll take that as a yes. *goes through the front door and closes it and walks to Emily her kindergarten school*

When they arrive

Teacher: *goes over and smiles* Good morning Miley. How are you doing?

Miley: *smiles* Just the usual… *looks at Emily* See you later sweetie.

Emily: *hugs Miley close while kissing her cheek* See you later mommy!

Miley: *smiles and thinks to herself "To bad mom isn't here for real…but she's just to small to know I'm not her mom… and dad agreed with me"* Have a nice day sweetie *puts her down*

Meanwhile

Selena: *walks past Miley with Demi and hears Emily saying "See you later mommy" to Miley and looks at Demi* Did you just…

Demi: *cuts Selena off* Yes I did! I knew she was a slut. It was so obvious!

Selena: *smirks* I know Demi… how about some random talking at school with the blabbermouths?

Demi: *smirks* Oh I see. Fine with me. *walks away with Selena*

Meanwhile

Teacher: *picks Emily her hand* Let's go sweetie.

Emily: *waves to Miley* Love you!

Miley: *smiles* I love you too. Now behave, ok?

Emily: *nods* I'll be a good girl!

Miley: That's my girl. Bye sweetie *leaves*

At school

Selena: *talking to some random kid with Demi* It's true. She really has a kid!

Kid: I knew it! I just knew it! Why do you think she moved away 3 years ago and then all of a sudden comes back 3 years later with a 3 year old!

Demi: I know! Now don't bother spreading it around ok? *smiles evil*

Kid: *smirks* This could be awesome.

Miley: *walks into the school and walks to her locker and opens it*

Kid: *starts laughing*

Miley: *picks out a book and closes her locker and looks confused*

Selena: *starts laughing to with some other kids*

Miley: *gets more confused and awkward and looks at her clothes to see if she has some dirt on it and gets more confused as she doesn't notches any dirt and looks up again*

Demi: *shakes her head* Miley, Miley, Miley bad girl! *smirks and walks away with the others*

Miley: *just stares at the walking a way* Huh? *walks to her class*

Demi: *stares at her*

Miley: *sits down in her seat and thinks "What wrong with everyone?" and looks to the blackboard*

A while later in class

Kid: *quickly throws a note to Miley and turns around*

Miley: *sees a note and opens it and tries to keep her tears from coming while reading "SLUT" and thinks "What's happening?" starts looking down holding in her tears*

Kid: *smirks while taking a quick look at Miley*

At lunch time

Miley: *Walks out the classroom and goes to the cafeteria but starts feeling weird and quickly sits down and thinks "Oh god no! Not again! This is the…" Can't finish her sentence and faints and falls down on the floor*

A couple of kids look up in shock

Teacher: *runs in and shocks* What happened?!

Selena: *shrugs* We don't know… she just fainted…

Teacher: *lifts Miley up and brings her to the nurse*

Nurse: *sees the walking in* What happened?!

Teacher: *lays Miley down on the table* Nobody really knows… she just fainted.

Nurse: *gets a worried face* Oh god… I better call her father. *grabs her phone and looks through a list of numbers of parents and dials a number*

Dad: *picks up his phone* Hello?

Nurse: Yes, is this the father of Miley Cyrus?

Dad: *worried* Yes… is there something wrong?

Nurse: Yes there is… she fainted…any idea why?

Dad: *even more worried as he thinks back at those black days* I'll be right with you! *puts his phone down and runs to his car and drives off to the school and runs in*

Selena: *sees him running in and starts laughing and looks at Demi and whispers* Looks like the little girl needed daddy.

Demi: *starts laughing* Probably.

Dad: *runs into the nurse room and directly runs to Miley who still didn't wake up* Sweetie don't do this to me. Wake up please. *shakes Miley a little*

Miley: *moves her hand a little*

Dad: *starts hugging her close* Please, Miley don't do this to me I need you! *shakes her up again*

Nurse: *confused and worried* Did… this happen before?

Dad: *looses loads of tears and nods* But I can't explain it now… *lifts Miley into his arms* I'm taking her home for today.

Nurse: Ok…I'll tell the school she left with you.

Dad: Thanks, bye. *leaves the room with Miley in his arms while loosing tears and walks down the hallway as quickly as he can*

Selena: *sees him walking out with Miley in his arms* Now where is she going?!

Demi: *shrugs* I don't know…

Dad: *runs to his car and puts Miley in the back seat and drives off*

When they arrive home

Dad: *lifts Miley out the car and carries her to her bed and tries to wake her up* Please honey, wake up.

Miley: *slowly opens up her eyes and looks around and starts crying* It…happened…again daddy! *starts hugging him*


	2. Chapter 2 What are you talking about?

Dad: *hugs her closer and wipes away her tears* Don't worry honey you'll be fine.

Miley: *cries harder in his arms while whispering* I'm scared dad. What if it … you know… came back?

Dad: *puts her on his lap* Sweetie, I don't know what's happening. Did you fainted before today?

Miley: *looks down* It's the 3rd time this week dad. And it's only Tuesday! Luckily I fainted here at home the other times… but you wouldn't know because you're always working.

Dad: *gets scared* Why didn't you tell me?! Miley, you know this is serious!

Miley: *looses more tears* I…I thought it would just stop.

Dad: *touches her cheek* Don't worry sweetie. Just get some rest now, ok? But promise me that if it happens again you tell me the second you've get the chance! Because then I'll take you to the hospital young lady.

Miley: *looks him in the eyes and whispers* Ok dad. *kisses his cheek and lays down on her bed*

Dad: *kisses her forehead and leaves*

Miley: *falls asleep and gets a flashback*

FLASHBACK

Doctor: *walks into the room* Miley, I need to talk with you. *points to a chair*

Miley: *gets scared and sits down* What's wrong with me?

Doctor: *sighs* Miley, you have…

Miley: *starts looking down* I have what?

Doctor: *takes her hand* Miley, you've got cancer.

Miley: *starts crying* No! I'm 13! You're not supposed to have cancer at 13!

Doctor: *holds her hand harder* I'm sorry Miley. But the test results gave the final word.

Miley: *sobers in tears* What do I do now?

Doctor: *looks her into the eyes and sighs* You'll start chemo next week.

One week later

Dad: *drags Miley into the hospital* Come on Miley. If you want to live you'll have to do this.

Miley: *sobers in tears* Dad I'm scared! I heard that the chemo makes you feel sick and that my hair will fall out!

Dad: *hugs her close* Sssh Miley. That doesn't happen to everyone. There are people who didn't loose there hair.

Miley: *looks him in the eyes* I love you daddy. I wish mom was here.

Dad: *rubs her back* I know sweetie but she's due 3 weeks and it's not good for her to be with something like this… I'm sorry sweetie but I'm here for you *strokes her hair*

Miley: *wraps her arms tight around him* I'll do it. *wraps her legs around him* But you'll have to drag me in… my feet won't let me.

Dad: *holds her close and walks to the hospital to the doctor* Good morning doctor. I've got someone for you.

Miley: *buries her head into her dad's chest*

Doctor: *lays his hand on Miley her shoulder* Are you ready Miley?

Miley: *shakes her head*

Doctor: You have to Miley. You need to get better.

Miley: *looks at her dad and kisses his cheek and gets out of his hands* See you later dad.

Doctor: *smiles* Come with me. The sooner we start the sooner it's done. *leads her into a room*

END FLASHBACK

Miley: *wakes up breathing heavy and starts crying* I don't want to be sick again! Please let it be something stupid! *gets up and walks downstairs*

Dad: *walks in with Emily* Hi sweetie. How are you feeling?

Miley: *still in tears and whispers* Fine… *kneels down to Emily* Hi sweetie how was your day?

Emily: *hugs her* Good! I made you something! *hands out a drawing*

Miley: *looks at it and melts while loosing more tears* It…it's beautiful! *hugs her close* Thank you.

Emily: *kisses her cheek* I love you! Can I go to my room and play?

Miley: *smiles trough her tears and nods* Go ahead sweetie.

Emily: *runs upstairs to her room*

Miley: *goes to her dad and hugs him tight while loosing tears* Dad, can we go to on of those old horseback rides we used to do?

Dad: *hugs her close* I'd love to. How about Saturday?

Miley: *smiles a little and nods* Sounds good. Should I make dinner or will you do it?

Dad: *touches her cheek* I'll do it tonight. *smiles softly*

Miley: *smiles* Ok… if you need help I'll be in the backyard. *leaves to the backyard and sits down on the old swing her dad made for her years ago and starts swinging* Maybe I shouldn't worry… it could be temporary…

Her cell phone rings

Miley: *picks up* Hello?

Nick: *mad* Is it true?!

Miley: *confused* Hello to you too, Nick. What are you talking about?

Nick: *gets madder* You know darn good what I'm talking about! Never mind! I'll just leave you alone! *pushes off*

Miley: *starts loosing tears in disbelieve* What…is he talking about? He never yelled at me before… but who can blame him… I just left without telling him I got cancer and suddenly show up again after 3 years. I should have told him. *looses more tears while swinging the swing and looks at the sky* Mom, I miss you… we you take care of me?

Dad: *looks out into the backyard and looks down* I should tell her…I got fired today. *walks into the backyard to her*

Miley: *looks at her dad with big red eyes from crying and doesn't say anything*

Dad: *sits down on the ground next to the swing* Miley… I need to talk to you.

Miley: *Still swinging* What is it?

Dad: *gets teary eyes* I…I got…

Miley: *stops swinging and looks at her dad* You got what?!

Dad: *starts loosing tears* fired…

Miley: *looks blank at him and doesn't respond*

Dad: *worries* Are you ok, Miley?

Miley: *shakes her head* How are we going to live?

Dad: *looks her and sighs* I'm going to look for a new job tomorrow.

Miley: *looks at him* Really? I mean… don't you need like some time to think about it?

Dad: *shakes his head* No, I need to take care of my girls. So, I need to find a job. *smiles a little and touches her cheek*

Miley: *smiles a little* We love you dad, you know that.

Dad: *smiles* I know that. I'm so grateful that you help me with Emily. Most teenagers wouldn't do that. I'm so blessed with you.

Miley: *gets off the swing and sits down next to her dad and hugs him close* It's nothing, dad. I love to help you with that little cutie. *smiles*

Dad: *hugs her tight* I can't wait for us to go horseback ridding on Saturday. You can chose the road if you want. *smiles*

Miley: *looks at him* I'd love to. We'll have loads of fun! But…uh dad… *her stomach groans*

Dad: *starts laughing* I get it… I'll go back into the house and finish the food.

Miley: *laughs a little* Thanks dad. I'll be right there. *looks at her cell phone* What were you talking about Nick? I really don't know… it can't be about the cancer… nobody knew about it… so nobody could have told you… I guess I'll ask you tomorrow at school… if you even want to see me… *walks inside the house*


	3. Chapter 3 My best friend?

Emily: *runs down the stairs and runs to Miley* Missed you!

Miley: *smiles and picks her up* I missed you too. Do you want to watch some TV?

Emily: *nods*

Miley: *smiles and sits down on the sofa with Emily on her lap and turns on the TV* You can choose… it's your turn.

Emily: *jumps up and down on her lap* Cartoons!

Miley: *changes the channel to some cartoon channel* There you go. *smiles and hugs Emily*

Emily: *watches to the cartoon channel while giggling with the cartoons*

The doorbell rings

Dad: *screams from the kitchen* Can you get that Miley? I'm finishing dinner…

Miley: *puts Emily on the sofa and walks to the door and opens it and shocks a little* Nick?

Nick: *gets inside and sees Emily and gets mad inside* Can I speak to you… alone?

Miley: *gets a little scared by his voice* Sure… we'll go upstairs. *walks upstairs into her room*

Nick: *sits down on her bed and looks serious* Is it true?!

Miley: *gets confused again* Nick, what are you talking about?! You keep confusing me!

Nick: *gets madder inside* You know what I'm talking about! Just say it!

Miley: *gets teary eyes* Are you mad at me for leaving 3 years ago?!

Nick: *nods* You never told me you would move!

Miley: *starts loosing tears* I'm sorry ok! I just didn't want to hurt your feelings by telling you what was happening… I just didn't want you to worry about me.

Nick: *sighs* I wouldn't worry about you if you told me what I know now…. You did that on your own.

Miley: *really hurt by his words but little does she know he thinks she was pregnant and tears are streaming down her eyes* GET OUT! *starts pushing him off the bed while crying harder* NOW!

Nick: *gets out the door mad and leaves*

Miley: *lays down on her bed and starts crying into her pillow* What did I do to him?! We were best friends!

Dad: *walks into her room* Dinner is ready sweetie.

Miley: *keeps crying in her pillow* I'm not hungry anymore. Can you please leave?

Dad: *worried and sits next to her and strokes her back* Is there something wrong Miley?

Miley: *whispers* He's mad at me and I don't know why…

Dad: *hugs her* Don't worry sweetie… I'm sure it won't last for long. Now, are you really not hungry?

Miley: *nods* I'm really not hungry anymore.

Dad: *kisses her forehead* Ok, you can skip dinner for ones. *leaves*

Miley: *lays her head back on the pillow and falls asleep*

FLASHBACK

Miley: *sobers in tears* I don't want to move!

Dad: *hugs her* Miley you have to! This is the best treatment you could possibly get. You want to survive do you?

Miley: *keeps crying while hugging him* But I don't want to leave Nick! He's my best friend! Daddy please!

Dad: *looks at her serious* No, now let's go. *grabs her arm and drags her to the car*

Miley: *tries to get loose* I don't want to go! Can't I get a treatment here?

Dad: *pushes her into the car* No hospital is better in this treatment than the hospital in LA. So we have to if we want to make you better.

Miley: *looks trough the window to Nick his house and touches the window* I'm going to miss you Nick! Please don't be mad at me for leaving without telling you.

Dad: *gets into the car and starts it* You'll be fine Miley. We'll come back someday.

Miley: *sighs while looking through the window* Yeah…someday… where's mom anyways?

Dad: She'll be out in a minute.

Mom: *walks out the house and walks to the car and gets in* I'm here.

Dad: *smiles* Ok, lets go then. *drives off*

Miley: *looses tears while looking at Nick's house getting farther away and whispers* I miss you already…

END FLASHBACK

Miley: *wakes up crying really hard* Is this going to happen every time I fall asleep? *looses more tears* I really did miss Nick when I was in LA… I cried over him every night… wishing I would see him the next day so I could hug my best friend again. *closes her eyes again and falls asleep again*

Next day

Dad: *walks into Miley her bedroom and shakes her soft* Wake up Miley. It's time for school.

Miley: *opens her eyes and mumbles* Oh joy… I can't wait. *sits up and looks through the window*

Dad: *sits down next to her* Are you still not feeling ok about Nick?

Miley: *slowly nods and gets out of her bed* I'll be downstairs in a couple of minutes… and I'll get Emily ready as well.

Dad: *kisses her forehead* Thank you honey. I'll make breakfast.

Miley: *walks into her bathroom and gets ready and goes over to Emily her bedroom and wakes her up*

Emily: *smiles and hugs Miley* Morning

Miley: *doesn't smiles back like she usually would* Morning sweetie. *picks her up and gets her ready and walks downstairs*

Emily: *looks at Miley and feels sad* I don't like seeing you sad. *looks sad*

Miley: *looks at Emily and feels sorry* Hey sweetie, don't be sad. I'll be happy soon again, ok? *tries to cheer her up*

Emily: *nods* Promise?

Miley: *fake smiles* I promise. *puts her down and gives her the breakfast dad made* There you go sweetie. *walks to her dad and hugs him* Morning…

Dad: *hugs her close and whispers* Do you feel good enough to go to school?

Miley: *sighs* My heart doesn't but… I guess I'll have to.

Dad: *touches her cheek* Why don't you try and talk to him again soon? I'm sure you can work things out like you used too.

Miley: *whispers* Maybe I will… and will thinks do work out. *sits down and eats some breakfast and puts everything away when she finishes*

Dad: Miley, can you take your sister to kindergarten? I was about to do it myself but I've got a job interview! *smiles*

Miley: *smiles a little* That's great dad! Good luck! Oh and of course I'll bring Emily to kindergarten. *picks Emily up and her back bag* Lets go shall we?

Emily: *nods excited*

Miley: *leaves the house to the kindergarten* Morning

Teacher: *smiles big* Good morning Miley. *looks at Emily* Hi there Emily. Ready for a new day at kindergarten?

Emily: *nods heavy and gives Miley a goodbye kiss* See you later!

Miley: *puts Emily down and gives her a quick kiss* Bye sweetie, have fun! *leaves to school*

At school

Miley: *walks into the school and sees everyone looking at her again and thinks "God, what's happening with those people?' and walks to her locker and grab some books*

Selena: *walks over and pushes her hard to make her fall*

Miley: *holds in her tears and tries to get up but starts feeling dizzy and holds her head and whispers* Oh no not again, please! *sits to a locker and grabs some water out of her back bag and drinks loads of it trying to feel better*

Selena: *confused but walks away anyways*

Nick: *walks down the hallway and sees Miley and freezes*

Miley: *still holding her head breathing heave and whispers* Oh god no this can't be happening all over again! *starts loosing loads of tears and keeps drinking water*


	4. Chapter 4 I don't care anymore

Nick: *walks to her slowly and kneels down* Ok, I don't really like you at the moment but still… are you ok?

Miley: *looks at him with big red eyes and shakes her head* No, my heart is broken and everything what happened 3 years ago is happening again. *hits her head to the locker*

Nick: *gets big eyes* Everything is happening again? Bye Miley *gets up mad and walks away disappointed because he thinks she's pregnant again*

Miley: *looks confused while still crying her heart out and whispers* Yeah like I want it again! Cancer isn't fun you know! *takes out her cell phone and calls her dad*

Dad: *picks up* Hi sweetie, what's wrong?

Miley: *starts crying really hard and stutters* Could… you just…come and get me? I'm not feeling to good… please.

Dad: *worried* Ok sweetie, I was just finished with my interview anyways. I'll be right there.

Miley: *wipes away her tears while stuttering* Thanks…dad…

Dad: *makes his voice sound warm* Everything for you my sweetie. See you in a couple of minutes. *pushes off and walks to his car and drives off*

Miley: *feels a little better thanks to his warm voice she always loved and whispers to herself* Thanks daddy…

Dad: *drives onto the school parking and runs to Miley who's still sitting to the locker and kneels down* What happened sweetie?

Miley: *looks him in the eyes* Well…someone pushes me on the ground and I started feeling dizzy again and I tried to drink as much water as I had and it helped a little… but the my heart got broken again… *looses tears while thinking back when Nick ran off mad*

Dad: *worried and hugs her* What do you mean…your heart got broken again?

Miley: *stutters* Nick saw me sitting here on the ground and saw that something was wrong… and I said that everything that happened 3 years ago is happening again and he ran off mad… dad… I really don't know what I did wrong to make him so mad.

Dad: *confused as well* I don't know sweetie… but lets get you home ok?

Miley: *nods slowly* Thanks dad. *tries to get up but is to weak and keeps struggling to get up*

Dad: *feels sad for her and helps her up* There you go sweetie. I think we should let the hospital test you again sweetie…

Miley: *looks down* But…dad those tests are horrible!

Dad: *looks serious* Miley…I'm taking you now!

Miley: *whispers* Ok dad…

Dad: *gives her a hug* Thank you. I'll be right back I'm going to tell that you're going with me.

Miley: *nods* I'll wait here…

Dad: *goes to the reception quickly* Hi, I'm the father of Miley Cyrus and I'm taking her with me.

Receptionist: *curious* Again?

Dad: *looks serious* Yes, again. I can't explain in right now because I'm not sure yet. But it's serious.

Receptionist: *nods a little worried* Ok, I'll write it down. You can go.

Dad: *smiles a little* Thanks *walks back to Miley* Ready to go?

Miley: *shakes her head* Not really but it's for the best I guess…

Dad: *wraps his arm around her and leads her out the school* It is… I don't want to loose you sweetie. You know that don't you? *opens the car door for her*

Miley: *smiles a little* I know dad. *kisses his cheek and sits down in the car seat*

Dad: *smiles and closes the car door and then gets in at the drivers seat and drives off*

When they arrive at the hospital

Miley: *sighs a little when she walks in*

Dad: *walks with her to the reception*

Receptionist: *looks up* Good morning. Can I help you?

Dad: Good morning. Yes you could is Dr. Haster here?

Receptionist: *looks at her computer and nods* Yes he is. Do you need to speak to him?

Dad: *nods* If that's possible.

Receptionist: *smiles and grabs her phone* I'll call him and ask. *calls Dr. Haster and smiles as she puts the phone down* You can go wait there. *points to some seats* He'll be right with you.

Dad: *smiles* Thanks, lets go sweetie. *lead her to the seats and sits down*

Miley: *sits down and looks around* Nothing really changed…

Dad: *looks around* Hmm… you're right…

Miley: *looks at her dad and takes his hand and whispers* Dad… if the tests say that I've got cancer again… are you dragging me back to LA…again?

Dad: *looks her in the eyes and whispers* I don't know yet… it's still the best hospital sweetie… you know that.

Miley: *slides down her seat* You know…at the moment I don't really care… nobody likes me here since I came back so why bother…

Dad: *hugs her* I know it was hard to see everyone mad when you came back… and I'm sorry for that.

Miley: *hugs him back* You…just wanted the best.

Dr. Haster: *walks up to them* Good morning. Miley, how can I help you? Is everything ok?

Miley: *shakes her head but doesn't speak*

Dr. Haster: *looks at her dad a little worried* Mister Cyrus?

Dad: *sighs a little while looking at Miley* Well… she starts feeling weak again and she fainted 3 times this week…

Dr. Haster: *really worried* Are you saying everything is happening again?

Dad: *nods* We thought it would be best to come back to take some tests.

Dr. Haster: *nods* Good you did. Come Miley lets take the tests shall we?

Miley: *stands up and hugs her dad quick* See you later dad.

Dad: *smiles and hugs her back* Good luck there.

Miley: *smiles a little and walks away with the doctor*

At school

Nick: *sighs while walking though the hall*

Selena: *walks up to him* Hey… what's up?

Nick: *gets mad* She's pregnant again!

Selena: *little shocked* How do you know that?

Nick: *sighs* She told me that everything that happened 3 years ago is happening again.

Selena: *shakes her head* Can't she really think of something else than just doing "it"?

Nick: *gets mad* I know! I hate her.

Selena: *smirks* So… want to tell some peeps that she's pregnant again?

Nick: Go ahead… I don't care about her anymore…

Selena: *smirks* Bye Nick. *runs off to Demi and screams* Demi! Guess what!

Demi: *curious* What? What? What?

Selena: Miley's pregnant again!

Demi: *opens her mouth wide* Say WHAT!

Selena: *screams* She's pregnant AGAIN!

Some kids turn around in shock

Demi: Omg is that everything she ever does?! What wrong with that slut?

Selena: I know! She just can't get enough of it I guess…

At the hospital

Miley: *walks out crying and runs to her dad* Hi dad…

Dad: *hugs her close* What's wrong sweetie?

Miley: *sits down on his lap* It just brought back to many memories.

Dad: *hugs her close* It's ok sweetie. The tests are over now.

Miley: *¨whispers* Can you take me back to school? I don't want to miss to much… because maybe soon enough I will…

Dad: *gets up* Miley… don't think the worst…*hugs her and gets back to the car and they drive off*

When they arrive at school

Miley: *gets out at the car and kisses her dad's cheek* Love you.

Dad: *smiles* I love you too and if you feel weird again call me ok?

Miley: *nods and closes the door and walks into the school*

Demi: *runs up to her* Hi there…

Miley: *confused* Uh…hi

Demi: *smirks* So how is everything going?

Miley: *thinks back about the tests and starts crying again* Not good…ok?

Demi: *plays careful* Is there something wrong?

Miley: *nods while wiping away her tears*

Demi: *smirks* What's wrong?

Miley: *shakes her head* Never mind nobody cares about me since I left so why bother telling you what's happening to me.


	5. Chapter 5 Leave me alone

Demi: *grabs her hand hard* Tell me!

Miley: *tries to loose* No! Let me go!

Demi: *hits her in the stomach* You slut!

Miley: *falls against a locker and wines in pain* What's wrong with everyone?!

Demi: *hits her again* We should ask you the same question! *walks away*

Miley: *sobers in tears while feeling sick and runs to the bathroom and throws up* It's back! I just know it! *washes up and walks to her class*

Nick: *sees her walking in and whispers to Demi* Did you do it?

Demi: *nods and whispers* Yep… but I don't know if it was hard enough…

Nick: *looks back at Miley and sees she has been crying really hard and whispers to Demi* I think it was hard enough…but I'll ask some guys to help me just in case. *smirks a little*

Miley: *walks up to the teacher* Uh… sorry I'm late… I went to the hospital with my dad for some test.

Teacher: *worried* What tests?

Miley: *shakes her head* You don't need to know… I'll be fine…I hope. *looses some tears and walks to her seat in the back of the class.

After class

Miley: *walks up to the cafeteria and sits on a table*

Nick: *walks behind her and pores her ribs*

Miley: *screams in shock and turns around mad*

Nick: *gets close to her ear* What tests did you do?

Miley: *whispers* You don't care about me anymore so why should I tell you…

Nick: Come with me. *grabs her arm and leads her to a classroom where a couple of guys are.

Miley: *gets scared and stutters* Uh…Nick? What… do you… want?

Nick: *pushes her further in the room and closes it*

Miley: *starts crying and gets really scared and looks around and sees that the guys are all smirking and starts backing off* What…do you want?

Nick: *wraps his arms around her* We're just here to help you…get rid of something…

Miley: *looses loads of tears while whispering* Helping me get rid of what?

Nick: *smirks to a guy and nods while holding her close*

Cody: *walks up and makes fists*

Miley: *gets really scared and tries to loose* What are you guys doing? Stop it please!

Cody: *hits her in the stomach really hard*

Miley: *collapse in Nicks arms a little while screaming in pain*

Nick: *smirks* Harder!

Miley: *sobers in tears* I thought you were my best friend Nick! What are you hurting me?

Nick: *smirks* Because we know you love being hurt.

Cody: *hits her harder*

Miley: *falls on her knees and wraps her arms around her* Why would you think that! *sobers in tears*

Nick: *starts laughing* Oh yeah play indecent… you're so good at acting!

Miley: *still crying hard* I HATE YOU!

Nick: *laughs harder* I don't care anymore! *leaves with the other guys*

Miley: *wraps her arms around her harder and whispers to herself* I can't believe I cried over you every night… *gets up after a while and walks back to the cafeteria and grabs some food and sits down and just looks at her food*

Nick: *whispers to Demi and Selena* Just look at her… why does she keep playing this stupid game… why can't she admit she has a kid?!

Demi: *shrugs* I don't know…

Nick: I'm going to ask her tonight… I'll make her confess that that little kid is hers!

Miley: *picks the tablet of food and throws it away and sits back down* Ugh… even thought I'm starving I just don't feel like eating…

Nick: *saw Miley throwing her food away* What wrong with that girl? Gosh!

Demi: You where going to her anyways so why don't you ask her then.

Nick: I will…

After school

Miley: *walks down the streets*

Nick: *walks behind her and tabs her shoulder*

Miley: *turns around and walks away when she sees it's Nick*

Nick: *grabs her by the shoulders* Stop!

Miley: *looks at him and shakes her head and tries to get loose* Let me go! I hate you!

Nick: I just helped you!

Miley: *looks at him serious* Oh really?! How would hitting me help me?!

Nick: Now you don't need to worry anymore… *smirks*

Miley: *confused* So you think that hitting me would help my problem?

Nick: *nods* Of course

Miley: *burst into tears* You just don't know what's wrong with me do you?! Bye Nick! *runs to her house and runs directly to her bedroom and crashed down on her bed crying*

Emily: *sees her running to her room and runs after her and jumps on the bed* Are you ok?

Miley: *looks up a little and pulls her close into a deep hug*

Emily: *kisses her cheek* I don't like you crying. *looks with teary eyes*

Miley: *wipes away her own tears and looks at Emily* I'll be fine sweetie. I love you, you know that don't you?

Emily: *nods with a little smile*

Nick: *rings the doorbell*

Dad: *opens the door but blocks it a little* Hi Nick. Do you need anything?

Nick: *nods* I need to talk to Miley.

Dad: Wait I'll ask her to come down. *closes the door a little and screams* Miley, Nick is here to see you!

Miley: I don't want to see him! *keeps hugging Emily close*

Dad: *opens the door wider* She doesn't want to see you Nick…

Nick: Please let me in.

Dad: Ok you can go… *opens the door further* She's in her room.

Nick: *nods and walks up the stairs and knocks on her door*

Miley: *sits on the tablet next to the window crying and doesn't respond*

Nick: *opens the door softly and sits in front of her* Miley…

Miley: *looks outside*

Nick: *turns her head* Talk to me.

Miley: *pushes his hands off* Don't touch me!

Nick: *puts his hands on her head again* Please… what's wrong with you?

Miley: *starts crying harder* I should ask you what's wrong!

Nick: *looks her straight in the eyes* Why did you do it?

Miley: *looks confused while trying to speak through her tears* What…do you mean?


	6. Chapter 6 I'll be there for you

Nick: Just tell me why you left.

Miley: *looks him in the eyes* I… don't know Nick…I don't want everyone to know it… so I don't know if I should tell you.

Nick: *looks her in the eyes* I'll make you tell me… *smirks*

Miley: *confused* Uh? I'm sorry… but I don't feel like it after today.

Dad: *walks in holding the phone crying and stutters*M..i…ley

Miley: *gets scared* Dad? *runs to him and hugs him* What's wrong?!

Dad: *still stuttering* The…hospital…called…the tests…

Miley: *gets big eyes* No! No! Don't say it!

Dad: *cries harder* conformed it…

Miley: *breaks down and falls down on her knees* Why my! Didn't I suffer enough the first time! *gets up and lays down on her bed crying in her pillow*

Nick: *watches everything speechless*

Dad: *walks over to Miley and turns her around and sets her up and hugs her* Miley sweetie… you're going to be fine.

Miley: *looks at him* Dad… did you…just…*collapse in his arms*

Dad: *starts shaking her* Miley stay with me! Wake up sweetie! *shakes her harder*

Nick: *walks over to Miley her dad* Uh… Billy… what's wrong with her?

Dad: *sobers in tears while looking at him* Nick… she has…

Nick: *walks closer* She has what?

Dad: *swallows and softly says* She has cancer Nick… this is the second time…

Nick: *his eyes widen and stutters* C…ANCER?

Dad: *starts crying harder* Yes cancer Nick. And she has a really hard time right now… even know she's really sick she still helps me with her little sister everyday and has to live without her mom every day.

Nick: *widens his eyes even more* That kid is her sister?

Dad: *confused* Yes of course… what did you think her daughter or something? She never even had a boyfriend Nick! And besides you two made a promise to each other.

Nick: *stutters* I…I…uh no… *feels really bad*

Dad: *Softly puts Miley down* I think we better let her rest…

Nick: *feels really sorry* Can…I…stay with her?

Dad: *nods* Ok… *leaves*

Nick: *lays next to Miley and pulls her into a hug and starts crying* I'm the most horrible person ever! Selena, Demi, just wait until tomorrow! *hugs Miley closer and falls asleep*

A couple of hours later

Nick: *wakes up and sees Miley still unconscious and starts shaking her softly* Miley, please wake up…

Miley: *slowly starts waking up and sees Nick next to her and screams a little in shocks* What…are…you doing in MY bed?

Nick: *hugs her* Ssssh… Miley… I'm really sorry for what I did…

Miley: *looks him in the eyes* How come?

Nick: *hugs her closer* Your dad told me… and I did like you said didn't know what was going on with you…

Miley: *starts loosing tears* He…told you?

Nick: *nods and wipes away her tears and holds her head* Can you please forgive me for being an awful best friend?

Miley: *looks down* But… why did you do all that stuff to me? I really don't know what I did wrong.

Nick: *lifts her head up and starts stuttering* I…I…was told you were pregnant 3 years ago… by Selena and Demi… and when you said everything was happening again… I thought you wanted to tell me you were pregnant again… and I got mad because you promised me you would never do "it" before you got married and I got disappointed… *looks down*

Miley: *lifts his head up and touches his cheek* Nicky… did they see me and my little sister?

Nick: *sighs* I think so…but they said she called you "mom".

Miley: *holds his head closer* That's because she started to call me that way 1 year ago and dad and I agreed to go along with it so she would have a normal childhood as possible.

Nick: *pulls her as close as he can so there faces are almost touching* Will you please forgive me?

Miley: *looses tears as she looks in his eyes* I just can't stay mad at you… even thought you ripped my heart apart several times I just can't stay mad at you.

Nick: *moves her head closer to his* Thank you

Miley: *looks him in the eyes and smiles a little*

Nick: *smiles a little and softly leads her head to his and kisses her*

Miley: *in shock and looks at him with big eyes and pulls away*

Nick: *looks down* Sorry… I'll just let you get some rest ok? Because I think you need it.

Miley: *nods and whispers* Thank you Nick… I'll see you tomorrow.

Nick: *smiles and kisses her cheek* Bye Miley and just so you know I'll always believe you in the first place.

Miley: *smiles* I know Nicky…

Nick: *leaves to his house*

Miley: *lays back down on her bed* Did he just really said he thought I was pregnant?! How could he even think that… I promised him to wait until I got married…and he did the same for me…

Dad: *comes in her room and sits next to her* Are you feeling ok sweetie?

Miley: I…don't really know… Nick just apologised to me… he thought I was pregnant! That's why he acted so mad at me… but since you told him I got cancer he just tried everything to get my forgiveness…I don't really know if I have to be happy about everything or sad…now he knows it he might get overprotective… and I don't want him to worry…

Dad: *confused* He thought you were pregnant?! But you two made a promise to each other… and you even made it to me… so why would he believe that?

Miley: *sighs* Some girls at school saw me with Emily at the kindergarten and as usually she called me mom… and they heard that… but I didn't know they did and Nick kept asking me why I did it and stuff… and he just got madder because he wanted to know the truth…

Dad: *hugs her close* Now he knows the truth I'm sure he will be just like he was before your best friend you never ever spent a day apart with.

Miley: *smiles* I think so…but what should I do? I mean the whole school still thinks I'm pregnant and if I say I'm not and tell them I got cancer they might act even more different…

Dad: *thinks* Hmm… maybe you should stick with the "I'm not pregnant" and leave the cancer out of it for a while…

Miley: *smiles* That could work… but dad…what about the treatment… *looks down*

Dad: I asked the doctor when he told me the news and he said the hospital here made a big improvement… so if you really want to stay… we can.

Miley: Did it make enough improvement?

Dad: According to the doctor they are close to the hospital in LA.

Miley: *smiles* I think I want it here… I can't leave Nick again…

Dad: Miley… you know… that boy indeed doesn't deserve another separation from you.

Miley: Dad…I'm going out a little…don't worry my cell phone is in my pocket so I'll call you the second if anything happens.

Dad: *kisses her forehead* Go ahead sweetie…

Miley: *smiles* Thanks dad! *gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves to Nick's house and rings the doorbell nervously*

Nick: *opens the door and shocks* Miley?

Miley: *stutters* I…I uh…

It starts raining

Nick: *pulls her inside* Are you ok Milz?

Miley: *nods her head* I just wanted to say I'm not leaving you again… and I would never break my promise I made with you. You've always been my best friend and stood up for me and I can't just let you go…

Nick: *gets teary eyes by her words and pulls her in a close hug* Miley… I'm going to help you through this. You'll make it just like last time. I just wished I was there to support you…

Miley: It's ok Nick. If I told you that's the thing you would have done… but I didn't want you to worry…but I'm happy you know it now.

Nick: *hugs her even closer* I'm happy too and I promise I won't tell anyone unless you want me to.

Miley: *smiles* Thanks Nick…but maybe we should stop the baby rumour…

Nick: *smiles* I'll take care of that.

Miley: *stutters* I…I… thank you… but there's another think…I came here for…

Nick: *confused* And that is?

Miley: *holds his head with both hands and kisses him soft on the lips*


	7. Chapter 7 If I die I love you

Nick: *holds her head and deepens the kiss*

Miley: *pulls him in a tight hug* Nick…can you promise me something?

Nick: *holds her close smiling from the kiss* Sure, what is it Miley?

Miley: *starts loosing tears and stutters* B…reak your... Promise if I die... *looses more tears*

Nick: *starts loosing tears and wipes away hers* Miley Ray Cyrus! You're not going to die! I'm positive you'll make it!

Miley: *sobers in tears and holds his head* Nick, stop the kindness and see the reality. There's a big chance I die and if I do please *holds his head tighter* break your promise.

Nick: *looks her in the eyes* I…I could never do that.

Miley: *looks him in the eyes* Nick, please if I die forget about me and find a sweet girl and if you feel ready for it just break it.

Nick: *holds her close* There's only one girl I would break my promise with.

Miley: *looks at him with teary eyes* Then just go to her and tell her how you feel.

Nick: *holds both of her hands* Miley… that person is you.

Miley: *looks him in the eyes speechless as tears drown down her eyes*

Nick: *wipes away the tears and leans in to kiss her*

Miley: *gives in and wraps her arms around him and pulls him into a soft long kiss*

Nick: *touches her cheek* Miley, will you be mine?

Miley: *stutters* I…I…uh…I…I

Nick: *smiles a little while touching her cheek* Just say it sweetie.

Miley: *blushes while looking in his eyes* I…I love you

Nick: *smiles and lifts her up a little* That's all I need to hear.

Miley: *smiles trough her tears and wraps her legs around him and hugs him close*

Nick: *holds her tight and whispers into her ear* You'll make it Milz…

Miley: *lays her head on his shoulder* Could you… sleepover with me tonight? I'm scared to be… alone now…

Nick: *smiles and gives her a soft kiss* If that makes you happy I will.

Miley: *smiles and starts crying softer* Thank you Nicky…

Nick: I just need to get some things and then we can go.*starts to let her go*

Miley: Oh no you don't! *holds him tight smiling*

Nick: *smiles while looking at her* Then I'll take you upstairs with me while I grab my stuff.

Miley: *nods* That's more like it *giggles*

Nick: *laughs a little and walks upstairs with Miley all wrapped around him and opens his door and opens his closet* Take your pick…

Miley: *looks through the closet and takes out a big sports sweater*

Nick: *laughs* I'm not wearing that to sleep.

Miley: *giggles* No, I am.

Nick: *smiles and gives a quick kiss* I see…now something for me please…

Miley: *looks through the closet again and hands him a matching t-shirt*

Nick: *smirks* What a coincidence…

Miley: *giggles*

Nick: *holds her closer and whispers in her ear* I've always liked you smilderz…

Miley: *bits her bottom lip and whispers* Me too…

Nick: *smiles* Lets go shall we?

Miley: *nods* Want me to walk?

Nick: *shakes his head* No I like it this way. *smirks*

Miley: *playfully hits his chest* Calm down boy…

Nick: *smiles and touches her cheek with one hand* let's go. *walks down the stairs and leaves to Miley her house and opens the door*

Dad: *sees them walking in worried* Is there something wrong?! *walks over to them*

Miley: *lifts her head up and smiles* No dad don't worry… he just wanted to carry me to here…

Dad: *smiles* Looks like you two made up really good. *laughs a little*

Miley: *looks at Nick and starts laughing* Uh…well yeah let's say "really" good.

Nick: *starts laughing as well* You can say that again.

Dad: *looks curious* Ok you two spit it out!

Miley: *stutters* Uh…uh…we…well…

Nick: *finishes her sentence* are going with each other…

Miley: *blushes and hides her face in his chest*

Dad: *smiles and walks to them and hugs them both* I knew this day would come.

Miley: *looks up and smiles at her dad* So it's ok?

Dad: *nods* Of course sweetie. I see you two brought some things…is he staying over?

Miley: *blushes* I…I asked him… I'm kind of scared to sleep alone…*looks down*

Dad: *touches her cheek* No worries sweetie… he's more then welcome.

Miley: *smiles and kiss her dad a kiss on the cheek* Thanks daddy…

Dad: *smiles and nods* I'll leave you two alone. *leaves to the kitchen* Dinner in 50 minutes guys!

Miley: Alright dad. We'll be down in 50 minutes.

Nick: *smiles still holding her close* Can…I see your sister?

Miley: *kisses his cheek* Of course you can. Her room is next to mine on the left.

Nick: *walks up the stairs and opens Emily her door*

Emily: *sees them enter and runs over to them jumping up and down reaching for Miley*

Miley: *whispers in Nick's ear* Pssh time to let go…

Nick: *whispers back* Right. *puts her on the ground*

Emily: *jumps in Miley her arms*

Miley: *smiles and touches her cheek* Hey sweetie… want to meet Nick? *points to Nick*

Emily: *smiles big* Mick!

Miley: *starts laughing* No, Emily… it's Nick.

Nick: *laughs a little and pulls out his hand to Emily* Hello Emily… I'm Nick.

Emily: *shakes his hand and blushes* Sorry Nick…

Nick: *touches her cheek* No problem kiddo.

Emily: *looks at Miley* Missed me?!

Miley: *kisses her cheek* Of course I missed you silly! *whispers in her ear* Pssh… don't you think Nick looks cute?

Emily: *squeaks* Totally!

Miley: *laughs and looks at Nick* Looks like you have a new fan…

Nick: *smiles and gives Emily a little kiss on the cheek*

Emily: *giggles and blushes*

Miley: *smiles and puts Emily down* Do you want to watch a DVD sweetie?

Emily: *jumps up and down* Yaaay!

Miley: *smiles and look through the little DVD collection of Emily and picks on out and hands it to Emily* Here go ask daddy to put it in. *smiles*

Emily: *runs down the stairs*

Miley: *turns to Nick* Now where were we? *smiles*

Nick: *smirks* I don't know… maybe… *holds her head and kisses her passionately*

Miley: *wraps her arms around him and deepens the kiss*

Nick: *wraps his arms around her and deepens the kiss more and then pulls her in a hug*

Miley: *rests her head on his shoulder* I love you Nicky…

Nick: *strokes her back* I love you too… *feels Miley getting heavier* Are you tired sweetie?

Miley: *yawns and nods* Kind of…

Nick: Let's get some rest then. *leads her to her room and lays down on her bed*

Miley: *lays down next to him and cuddles close to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek and closes her eyes*

Nick: *wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes*


	8. Chapter 8 I'll miss you guys

50 minutes later

Dad: *walks in to Miley her room* Guys dinner's ready.

Nick: *wakes up and looks at Miley who's still sleeping*

Miley: *moves a bit but keeps sleeping*

Nick: *whispers in her ear* Boe

Miley: *wakes up opening her eyes wide and starts screaming*

Nick: *starts laughing and touches her cheek* Don't worry sweetie it was just me.

Miley: *slaps his chest playfully* You scared me to death!

Nick: *starts laughing harder* I'm sorry…

Dad: *starts laughing as well* Dinner is ready Milez…

Miley: *starts to get up* Ok dad.

Dad: *walks out of the room back into the kitchen*

Nick: *pulls Miley back on the bed and looks her in the eyes* Hello there…

Miley: *smiles* Hello to you too.

Nick: *kisses her soft on the lips* Missed you.

Miley: *wraps her arms around him and deepens the kiss* Missed you too…but Nicky dinner's ready…

Nick: *smiles* I guess we should go. *gives her a quick kiss and leads her of the bed*

Miley: *holds his hand and walks down the stairs into the kitchen*

Dad: *puts the food on the table* There you go guys… enjoy…

Miley: *sits down on a chair and starts eating*

Nick: *sits next to Miley and starts eating as well*

Emily: *runs into the kitchen to Nick* Micky!!!

Nick: *strokes Emily her hair* Hey kiddo.

Miley: *looks at Nick and Emily and smiles while eating*

Nick: *gives Emily a kiss on the cheek* Time to eat cutie.

Emily: *climbs in her chair and grabs her food*

Miley: *looks at Nick and winks playfully*

Nick: *grins* Is miss Cyrus playing it hard huh?

Miley: *gets closer to him and whispers* You bet.

Nick: *whispers in her ear* Very cute…

Miley: *smiles* I know… *gives him a quick kiss and starts eating again*

Nick: *starts tickling her* Not so easy missy.

Miley: *starts laughing* No Nick please stop!

Emily: *watches them and starts tickling Miley as well*

Miley: *starts laughing harder* Oh you two already work together! Not fair! *laughs harder*

Nick: *smirks and keeps tickling her* Nice work partner.

Emily: *giggles and keeps tickling*

Miley: *lifts Emily up and sets her on her lap and starts tickling her*

Emily: *starts giggling*

Miley: *sets Emily up on het lap and looks her and starts feeling sad and puts Emily back on her chair*

Nick: *sees Miley is sad and touches her cheek* Are you ok sweetie?

Miley: *looks at him and whispers* No…I'll tell you later…

Nick: *gives her a quick comfort kiss on the forehead* Ok no problem. Now eat something.

Miley: *looks at her food and starts eating again*

After dinner

Nick: *grabs Miley her hand* Let's go upstairs.

Miley: *nods and walks upstairs and enters her room*

Nick: *closes the door and pulls Miley into a hug* What's wrong sweetie?

Miley: *holds him close and starts crying* I'm going to miss that cutie so much! I don't want to die Nick! *cries harder into his chest*

Nick: *rubs her back* Ssssh Miley. Don't think about that. You're going to make it.

Miley: *looks him in the eyes with tears drowning down her eyes* But what if I don't Nick? They already lost mom! It's not fair that they'll maybe loose me as well!

Nick: *still rubbing her back* And that's the reason why you'll make it…

Miley: *lays her head back on his chest and hugs hem close*

Nick: *lifts her up and sets her down on the bed*

Miley: *looks at Nick* Nick, I need to talk with dad about when I'm going to start the treatment…

Nick: *nods* Want me get him and leave you two or get him and stay?

Miley: You can get him and please stay.

Nick: *nods and walks downstairs to Miley her dad* Hey Billy… Miley wants to talk to you.

Dad: *nods* Ok, I'll be right there.

Nick: *smiles and goes back to Miley her room* He's coming. *sits next to Miley*

Miley: *sets herself onto his lap* and wraps her arms around him* Thank you Nicky.

Nick: *wraps his arms around her* No problem sweetie…

Dad: *enters Miley her bedroom* Hi sweetie… you wanted to speak to me.

Miley: *nods and looks down while whispering* Dad… when will the treatment start?

Dad: *sits next to Miley and Nick and touches her shoulder* I'm discussing that tomorrow with the doctor.

Miley: *looks at her dad with teary eyes* I hate those treatments…

Dad: *rubs her back* It'll be over before you know it sweetie… you've got 3 people who love you very much and will support you through it.

Miley: *starts loosing loads of tears* I don't want to loose you guys! I'm scared dad!

Dad: *sighs and touches her cheek* Don't loose fait sweetie… you've got to believe in yourself.

Miley: *looks down* That's the problem dad. I don't believe in myself.

Nick: *lifts her head up and kisses her cheek* We believe in you…so you have to believe in yourself sweetie.

Miley: *looks at Nick and kisses his cheek* I…I'll try…

Dad: *smiles a little* That's more like it.

Miley: *smiles a little* Maybe you guys are right… it could work again.

Nick: *smiles and holds her close*

Dad: *smiles* I'm going to leave you two alone. *gets up and leaves*

Miley: *kisses Nick soft* Thank you babe.

Nick: *smiles and kisses back* So now I'm a babe huh.

Miley: *whispers in his ears* You've always been a babe.

Nick: *smiles* Well thank you missy. Do…we have any homework for tomorrow?

Miley: *thinks* Uh… no…

Nick: Want to do something?

Miley: *smiles* Sure! How about a movie?

Nick: *smiles* Not a chick flick right?

Miley: *grins* No, I love action.

Nick: *smiles* In that case *looses Miley*

Miley: *goes to her DVD collection and picks out "the ring"* Does this look good to you? *shows the DVD cover*

Nick: *laughs a little* Is that so you can jump into my arms if it gets to scary?

Miley: *giggles and walks to him* Maybe… is that a bad thing? *smiles cutely*

Nick: *gets up and wraps his arms around her* Not at all… let's go *leads her downstairs*

Miley: *puts in the DVD and sits next to Nick and cuddles up close because she knows this movie scares her to death*

Nick: *wraps his arms around her and strokes her hair*

A little later during the movie

Miley: *screams and jumps into Nick's arms and coves her head into his chest*


End file.
